Sickness & Smiles
by Logik
Summary: HI everybody ! RxD as usual! very sappy and also my first Big O fic. Read, Enjoy, and for the love of God..REVIEW


Disclaimer - I do not own Big O  
or Roger or Dorothy for that matter...  
But Norman belongs to ME! Ok no he doesn't  
but this story does. Mwa ha ha ha ha !   
I don't get any money for this although i Drastically need   
it. Please do not sue me, I don't have any money, I spent  
it all on a pair of clogs from American Eagle. American Eagle doesn't   
belong to me. but the clogs do. Now I am rambling on...  
Ramble...Ramble...Ramble..  
  
Note - This is my first big O story  
  
Note 2 - I have only seen the episodes 1-9 & 13 so I might screw up on some facts  
  
Note 3 - I really like writing notes  
  
Note 4 - I also have terrible grammer and spelling  
  
Note 5 - I don't know what inspired me to write a Big O fic, but I wrote one so Review!   
  
Note 6 - That's enough of that  
  
  
Now that that crap is over .. On with the Story!  
  
  
Sickness & Smiles  
  
  
Dorothy's P0V  
  
As much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy staying here at the house of my protector  
Roger Smith . He is both a top-notch negoiator and a top-notch louse. I think he  
knows it too. But even with him being here and all his rules, I still like it.   
I think maybe's its because Roger and Norman never knew the original Dorthy Waynewright  
so I can feel more like a human that way. But I don't know if that's it. It doesn't   
seem like it, but never the less I like it here.  
  
I just finished dusting the hourglasses he has and now I get to go preform one of my   
most cherished part of the day..waking up Roger. I put down my feather duster and walked  
to the piano. It is a highly furnished piano and by no means lacking in quality. I wonder  
why Roger doesn't get rid of it if he hates me waking him up so much. It is yet another  
thing I don't comprehend about him, but never mind it now. I opened up the piano and   
brushed my hands against the familier ivory keys and was just about to play when I  
heard Norman behind me  
  
" You shouldn't do that Dorothy."  
  
I looked over at him and tilted my head in confusion. He had never complained before.   
I actually thought he liked me waking up Roger. I replied..  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Master Roger came in looking very sick late last night. I have a feeling he doesn't want to  
be woken up so early."  
  
" He never likes to be woken up in the morning Norman, and I think he has an appointment  
soon too."  
  
"Why yes I forgot. Then, please do wake him up."  
  
I complied and began playing my favorite melody which I always wake him up with.  
  
********  
  
Dorothy's POV  
  
I have been playing for 15 minutes already and not a word from the man of the house which  
is in itself quite strange considering it usually takes him less than five minutes to start yelling for  
me to stop, at max ten. I decide that a drastact approach was needed to wake up Roger. I stopped  
playing and walked over to the door to his room. I haven't been in his room often and have   
always considered it off limits. But he has an appointment in under an hour and it is for the  
best.  
  
I gingerly knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and walked through. Roger seems to be still  
asleep or so I think. That is quite strange for I play quite loud as he has often lechured me for.  
I walked over to his large bed. I looked down at him and at first I think that I was right in saying  
that he was asleep but he begins to shake, and looks over at me with scared eyes.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
He had confused me once already for being his mom already, but not when he was so awake.  
  
"Mom, I don't feel well..."  
  
I called for Norman because there was obviously something wrong with Roger. Norman came running in  
because he had also noticed the fact that it had taken quite a long time for Roger to get up that day,   
even after Dorothy's playing. Norman took a quick look at Roger.   
  
Roger replied for the third time,  
  
" Norman, why is Mom so distant?..."  
  
Norman looked first to me than to Roger again. He scunched up his nose and while walking towards  
Roger's bathroom he said..  
  
" Dorothy would you please go get some hand towels and a bowl full of warm water."  
  
I decided not to make a comment because obviously Norman knew what he was doing, and did not bother  
to ask what was wrong, because I knew I would find out soon enough.  
  
When I came back with the warm water and the towels, Norman had a thermometer in Roger's mouth.   
Roger was oblivious to the thermometer and continued to talk like a child ..  
  
" Norman, I wanted to go to the park today and see the ducks and throw bread...."  
  
I lifted my eyebrow and thought " Roger going to the park?!! There is definitely something wrong here."  
I brought the water and towels over to Roger's nightstand next to Norman while Norman was taking the   
thermometer out of Roger's mouth.  
  
I heard Norman say under his breath " 102.7?"  
  
I had guessed that something was indeed wrong with Roger, probably some type of physical ailment that   
I had never experienced. Norman stood up and looked at me.  
  
" Dorothy, Master Roger is very ill with a high fever. He is delirious in fact which accounts for his  
calling you his mother."  
  
I nodded in understanding.  
  
" I will have to take care of him. If you would start preparing him some soup and start cleaning   
the parts of the house that I hadn't finished it would be appreciated. I have to go tell his client  
that Master Roger is sick and will not be at his appointment this afternoon."  
  
I walked out the room heading for the kitchen while Norman headed towards the phone to call Roger's client.  
  
*******************************************  
  
( still in Dorothy's POV )  
  
It was now three O'clock, two hours after we had found Roger sick and I had been cleaning for quite a long  
time now. I was almost finished when Norman came in.  
  
  
" Dorothy I hate to be a bother to you, but apprently Master Roger's Client would not take no for answer  
so I will have to go out personally to tell him that Master Roger will not be there."  
  
  
" Norman when was the last time you actually left the house?"  
  
  
" It was quite a long time, my dear but never fear, I can still drive. But while I am gone, I need your to watch  
over Roger. He is still delirous but he has been sleeping more often now. Just continously taking wet cloths and put  
them on his forehead and keep him as warm as possible. Every now and then he becomes concious and asks questions  
but it does not happen often."  
  
  
I put down my mop in the bucket of soupy water I had been using and preceded towards Roger's room while Norman began  
decending down the elevator.  
  
  
When I entered Roger's room for the second time that day, I saw that once again he was tossing and turning. I sat  
down in the chair that Norman had obviously been using. I took the cloth away for his sweating forward, dipped it  
in the water, wringed it out, and put it back on his head.   
  
Roger was extremely pale and looked dare I say extremely innocent and vulnerable. Such a different person portrayed   
then when he has his black suit and sunglasses on. I continued to dip the cloth into the lukewarm water, until late  
in evening. It had obviously taken Norman longer than he thought to deal with Roger's client.  
  
When I checked the grandfather clock in Roger's room a bit later it was already seven o'clock.... " Where is Norman?"  
I thought. I actually had had no problems with Roger. He tossed and turned everyonce and while, but he was much   
quieter than his normal healthy self which in my opinion was a blessing.  
  
Looking back at the clock, realizing that it had been only five minutes since I last looked, I stifled a yawn.  
  
"YAWN?!" I thought. "What is wrong with me?" "Yes, I did mimick Roger at the dinner table, but I had  
never mimicked without my knowledge or consent. I was actually feeling tired. I had become more "Human" in  
Roger's house but never to this exent."   
  
For the next 30 minutes I went the eternal process of nodding off and quickly waking up again.   
I began walking around the room to fight the tiredness I was feeling but it didn't   
help. I quickly began falling asleep.  
  
**********************  
  
( Norman's POV {A CHANGE FINALLY})  
  
  
I walked in about 45 minutes after seven, silently cursing myself {AN- Do u think Norman actually curses?}  
for coming in so late. Not only had traffic been bad, but Master Roger's client was probably one  
of the most unreasonble men I had ever met. It took me three and a half hours to convince him that  
I was in fact not Master Roger, and that Master Roger was not coming today. I quickly made my way to   
Master Roger's room to make sure that Dorothy had been doing alright with taking care of Master  
Roger.  
  
When I opened the door, I got one of the fondest surprises of my life. Dorothy had obviously fallen  
asleep with her head on the edge of Master Roger's bed. Master Roger in his tossing and turning must  
have rolled into Dorothy causing his hand to land near Dorothy's neck. I caused in awe at the  
two youths of the house. I wondered to myself could so a couple be possible. But I did not  
have to ask myself that question at all because I knew it could be and in fact was possible.  
  
I did not dare wake them, so I quietly closed the door, my only last thoughts were..  
  
" If only I had a camra..."  
  
**********************************   
  
( Roger's POV { YET ANOTHER CHANGE I AM ON A ROLL})  
  
  
I woke up, with none other than splitting headache. From what I could see out the window it was near  
dawn, in itself a rare sight for me. I turned my head away from the sun hoping to shield myself  
from its rays finding myself face to face with a head of red hair.   
  
  
I was startled for a moment, but when I realized what, well in this case actually who it was  
a full-fledged smile found its way onto its face. I brushed away the red locks from my housemate's   
face finding the familier face of my female friend.  
  
I quickly settled back down, taking in the moment, not bothering to ask God why Dorothy was in my  
room and also SLEEPING, but I was too tired and also too grateful to complain. In minutes, I found  
myself slipping back into sleep, but what was different this time compared to all the other night's was that  
I was falling asleep with a smile on my face.  
  
*************************************  
  
(Back to Dorothy's POV { so much for change})  
  
  
  
I woke up with a start, when the grandfather clock stuck seven. It took me a second  
to realize not only was it late, but that I was sleeping next to a hand. I quickly   
sat up when I quickly realized that I was sleeping not in my own room, but Roger's.  
  
If I had the ability to blush, I tell you I would have. I have watched enough humans to  
see that what had just happened was not in the least kosher.   
  
I gingerly touched Roger's forehead to check his temperature and found that his  
fever had broken. I stood up, and quickly tried to straighten my wrinkled dress.  
When I realized their was no hope to look half decent in this particular dress, I walked   
towards the door with the intention of going back to my own room, and changing  
into another one of my black dresses.   
  
When my hand reached the door knob I turned my head back to Roger. I then opened  
the door and quietly shut it. But, I knew after that moment that I would never  
be the same again, because I was more human then, than I had ever been before when I   
walked out of that room. For I.. R. Dorothy Waynewright( SP?) ... had been smiling.......  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
AN - I'm DONE !!! Yes OMG YES!! I don't know what put me in such a sappy mood  
but man was that sappy. O well. Now I expect everyone to Review NOW!!  
  
Ok please ::whimpers::?  
  
  
  
  



End file.
